Three Romances of Three Kingdoms
by RedLovesSnakes
Summary: Even in a time of chaos there is always room for love: even if it is unplanned, simply a way to get what you want, or trick that works to your advantage. This story tells the tale of three couples lives, in a way you havent heard it before. Please R&R.


Authors Note: There are three separate parts to this story (hence the name), following three couples from different kingdoms. Each chapter I will switch off. I hope you enjoy please read and review! (Sorry I wont tell you who the other couples are, you will have to wait and see!)

Three Romances of Three Kingdoms

The Yuan family would never admit to it but deep down they all knew this day was coming. They had lost numerous battles to Wei, but this time was different. This was the end. As if meant to be that night was a new moon, so it was beyond dark outside. Not one light stood in the palace, and who ever was still alive was hiding, and dead silent.

Zhen Ji could hear the storming footsteps of the Wei officers, the screams of the people who had been found in the palace, and the heavy panting of her mother in law and two servants next to her. There was no doubt in her mind that everyone who was in the palace was going to be found, and killed. The thought made tears stream down her face; she knew she would be no exception, in the matter of minutes her life would be over.

Her thoughts were cut short at the sound of someone trying to knock down the door. The room they hid in was in the back of the palace, it was pitch black, and before that night she hadn't known of its existence. One of the servants let out a silent cry that echoed throughout the room. Zhen Ji's eyes couldn't see past the darkness, and as the pounding of the door continued she let herself sink to the ground. She wiped her eyes, straightened out her dress, and was determined to die with the little pride she had left. In less then a minute the door was knocked down, and for the first time she heard the men talking to one another.

"Hand me your lantern." Ordered one of the men.

"Of course, my lord." Responded the soldier.

Zhen Ji put her head down, and closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to fight back her tears. Her remaining pride vanished at the words _my lord. _Whoever held the lantern would find out she was the wife of Yuan Xi, and slay her in the worst way possible.

Cao Pi drew out one of his Chaos in precaution. He knew there had to be at least one idiot within the room, because he heard someone crying. As he was about to step over the door, one of his soldiers interrupted.

"My lord." Dian Wei stated/ asked.

"What?" Cao Pi snapped.

"It would be an honor if you allow me to go ahead of you. I was sent to protect you and I want to do that in every way possible."

Cao Pi looked at him while debating, but eventually handed him the lantern. Dian Wei stepped on the door and waved the lantern around the room, finding the women in the corner. Noting they had no weapons on them he signaled to the remaining Wei soldiers that it was safe.

"Nothing more then four women." Dian Wei stated.

Cao Pi snatched the lantern from him.

"Stand." Ordered Cao Pi stepping ahead of Dian Wei.

All the women stood hesitantly, still all of them were looking down. Cao Pi chuckled at that.

"Look at me, before I..."

He didn't finish his sentence. As soon as he said _look at me_ Zhen Ji picked up her head. He was at a loss of words. The woman that stood before him... was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She stood so perfect, her body that of a goddess, and her face of an angel. Her hair was dark and incredibly long, her lashes were also dark and long, her eyes were golden, her lips naturally pink, and her skin flawlessly light. Everything about her made him stop, and he was instantly in love. He could not tear his eyes apart from her; he hadn't noticed he had been quiet for some time. Again Dian Wei interrupted him:

"My lord?" He asked.

Cao Pi shook his head, in disbelief in what he was seeing. He ignored Dian Wei:

"Someone give me a cloth."

One of the soldiers behind him did as told. Cao Pi stepped towards the beautiful women, and gently touched her breath taking face. Then he wiped her tears.

For the first time she looked into Cao Pi's eyes. They were both dark and daring, she quickly glanced at his features which were memorable. He was tall, masculine, handsome, and carried himself with the up most pride. He had tan skin, and his face was that of a real man.

Cao Pi then turned and looked at his men, who were dumbfounded by his actions. No one, not even his own father, had ever seen Cao Pi show any affection towards anyone. His men were also taking notice in the women. This sent a flash of anger throughout him, one he had never felt before.

"Why are you all standing there as if there is nothing to do? Take these women out of here!"

Dian Wei reached around Cao Pi for Zhen Ji.

"Not her." Cao Pi ordered while moving Dian Wei's hand away from her.

"But... Lord Cao Cao ordered us to rid of anyone, and everyone."

"He also ordered you to obey my every word! Now take another women and leave this room."

"It is against your fathers wishes to leave you alone with anyone."

"Dian Wei, if you question me again I will be sure that your title as my fathers 'devoted body guard' will be forever lost."

Dian Wei immediately stepped back in line, and did as he was told. When everyone was out of the room Cao Pi took the lantern and placed it before Zhen Ji. It took time for him to speak again, but when he did he tried to speak with kindness. To his surprise it wasn't difficult, and came out naturally.

"Such a beautiful flower to be found within the palace of the Yuan's. Tell me, who are you?"

She looked into his eyes again, unsure of what his motives were. He was good looking, and something within his eyes made her speak the truth.

"I am Zhen Ji, the wife of Yuan Xi."

She looked at his expression, which to her surprise, wasn't angry... not at all.

Cao Pi stood looking at her deep in thought. She was mesmerizing, everything about her seemed perfect, and there was no way Cao Pi would live without her. He placed the lantern on the floor, and took her hands into his.

"I am Cao Pi, son of Cao Cao. Come with me to live a life a women as beautiful as you should."

Zhen Ji was startled. _This couldn't be possible! _She thought. _Not even ten minutes ago I was preparing for death, and now I am somehow going to live threw it? This cant be happening. Not to me. Not today. _She looked up at him again, noticing his eyes hadn't left hers. There was something about him that left her trusting him, and she couldn't control her instant love for him. Without another word she leaned into him, and spoke:

"With honor, my beloved lord."

He then picked up her head and smiled at her.

"The honor is all mine."

Then he kissed her. This kiss was beyond anything either of them had ever felt, it was strong, and passionate. He had only meant to give her a soft kiss, but it was as if he couldn't control himself. She was in no way trying to stop him, the kiss was something powerful, something real, something neither of them wanted to live without. When their lips finally parted, he opened his eyes and looked at her... determined to make that feeling last forever.

Final Note: My story isn't historically accurate as you can see! However this is fan fiction and this story is my own work of fiction! Leave a review so I can admire it... lots of love to all of you!


End file.
